


Solo tú.

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la paz regresa y esta decidido seguir adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo tú.

Todo había terminado, los acuerdos se habían negociado y todo mundo estaba contento. Regrese de Wakanda para preparar el regreso de Bucky, los médicos me habían recomendado crearle una atmósfera de paz y familiaridad en la que se sintiera cómodo, mi departamento no serviría de nada puesto que era pequeño y con vistas a la ciudad, totalmente inadecuado para una rehabilitación completa.

Tony acepto mi renuncia temporal de los Vengadores; no sin antes prometerle que acudiría al llamado en caso de necesidad. En su voz aún se escuchaba el resentimiento por lo que sucedió con sus padres, sin embargo, yo estaba convencido de poder recuperar a mi mejor amigo de toda esa basura psicológica y poder darle un comienzo nuevo. Stark solo sacudió la cabeza con la franca señal de no tener remedio.

Encontré una bonita casa de campo no muy lejos de la ciudad, tenía una biblioteca, un estudio y tres habitaciones, jardines enormes con árboles frutales, rosas y margaritas completaban la decoración del mismo. Estaba contento con mi hallazgo, después de todo había sido difícil encontrarla pero muy rápida fue la venta. Los dueños son fans de “Capitán América”.

Buck llego tres días después de haber dado el aviso de su nueva residencia, Natasha había sido enviada para supervisar el traslado y verificar que todo en la cabaña estuviera de acuerdo a los criterios médicos. Aprobación que no tardó en llegar y con ella, por fin, mi amigo.

La vida era sencilla, salíamos a pasear por campos cubiertos de trigo que en la puesta de sol parecían de oro, los fines de semana pescábamos y nos dábamos un festín las noches. A veces salíamos a correr para no aburrirnos aunque Bucky decía que me estaba poniendo panzón. Leíamos antes de ir a dormir todas las noches o platicábamos anécdotas de nuestra adolescencia, fue en esos momentos en que me di cuenta de un “estúpido enamoramiento”, del cual nunca me hablo hasta entonces.

Dos semanas después ocurrió.

 Era una tormenta escandalosa, truenos serpenteaban por el cielo para coronar su paso con un fuerte rugido. Bucky estaba nervioso y después de cenar se fue directo a la cama, no me quede mucho tiempo y seguí su ejemplo. Solo que no pude conciliar el sueño durante la tormenta. Cuando por fin se calmó, un grito desgarrador proveniente de su habitación me puso en guardia, con todos los sentidos alerta entre a la habitación para encontrarlo enredado entre las sabanas, luchando inútilmente por despegarlas de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado, caricias y palabras a media voz logre controlar todo aquello que lo aquejaba en sueños, estaba por retirarme a mi recamara cuando su agravada voz rompió la calma.

—Quédate.

Su mano daba palmadas en la cama a su lado y mi cuerpo reacciono ante su presencia arrastrándose debajo de las sabanas, enredando mis piernas con la suyas, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Bucky suspiro tranquilo, dejándose mecer por lo latidos acompasados de nuestros corazones.

La mañana siguiente no dijimos nada y continuamos con nuestra rutina, pero al caer la noche y sin pensarlo:

—Hoy deberíamos dormir en mi habitación, así decidiremos donde es más cómodo.

Su sonrisa ilumino la habitación y sin más nos metimos a mi cama. No había besos o caricias, con sentirnos cerca y disfrutar uno de otro me sentía más que completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya, es mi primer escrito fuera del fandom Sherlock/Benedict, espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Por cierto: Nada de esto es mío, salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento. Esto es para un intercambio en FB 
> 
> “Chasing pavements” de Adele. Para “19 (2008)” es quien acompaña estas letras.


End file.
